Sweet Revenge
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Draco wanted to show her that he had really changed. He never thought that the only way to do it would be to show her the person he never wanted to be again.


Draco hadn't been expecting anyone that night. Pansy, he knew, was on vacation with her husband and his best friend Blaise. And the rest of the old crew was busy with their own lives or still in Azkaban after the war, even though it had ended 5 years ago. Draco had only gotten off because Potter, Potter of all people, had vouched for him. So imagine his surprise when Tinky appeared in his doorway, telling him he had a guest in the foyer. He put his book down. "Send them up," he said.

He couldn't say he was anything less than shocked when the door opened. "Granger?" he said. "And what do I owe this midnight visit? I'm assuming this isn't completely a social visit?" As he stood, he noticed that her eyes were dark and red. She looked as if she had been crying. At once Draco knew what had happened. He didn't say anything though, allowing her to tell him in her own time.

"You were right," she whimpered, moving closer. "I should have believed you."

"Bloody hell that git," he said. For once, he was sorry to have been right. The moment he had seen them together, he had known. Maybe it was because he had never been the most faithful himself. And maybe it was a sheer hope. But he knew. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"No, you're not," she said coldly. "I'm just here to hear the I told you so."

Draco knew she still didn't believe he had changed in these 5 years, and may never believe it. But he had. He wasn't the same little prat he had been at Hogwarts. "I wasn't going to," he said quietly. "I was going to say that Weasley is even more of an idiot than I gave him credit for if he cheated on you."

She laughed bitterly. "After all this time, Malfoy, you really think I'd ever believe that you actually don't want to congratulate him for realizing he's above me. Don't you want to pat him on the back for fucking that bint in _my_ bed."

"He's not above you," he said quietly. "No one is." He couldn't believe those words had come from his own mouth, his pureblood mouth. But then, that's what the old Draco would have thought, wasn't it? That wasn't who he was anymore. The truth was, the new Draco could appreciate Hermione Granger, not be jealous that she beat him in everything but flying, that the new Draco actually wanted to pound Weasley to bits for hurting her, that the new Draco found Hermione irresistible. He knew Weasley wasn't good enough for her. He knew Weasley would fuck it up.

She looked at him for a long time before she moved forward, crushing her lips to his. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that they didn't both tumble to the ground from her assault. He felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and opened his mouth to grant her access. But she pulled away as quickly as she had come on to him. "Tell me you're going to have to go burn your lips off now," she demanded. "Tell me I just tainted you with my filthy blood!"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry I was such a prat to you before, but please believe—."

She cut him off, slapping him hard across the face. "No, no more lies. You haven't changed. You aren't this new amazing person. You aren't this new friend to Muggles and war heroes alike! Stop lying! You are still the same person that Ron hates beyond anything!" She kissed him again, this time longer than before. "Tell me!"

He sighed, knowing now what she was trying to do. She was trying to hurt Ron back, to betray him as he had her. And she knew as well as he did that nothing would sting more than having betrayed him with Draco Malfoy. It was no secret that he and Weasley hated each other, but he knew that Weasley hated the old him even more. And that was the Draco Hermione wanted, needed right now. And Draco knew he had to give it to her.

She went to slap him again, angered by his silence, but he caught her hand in the air, sneering as he brought her close to him. "You want to hear the truth, Granger?" he growled. "The truth is the only thing I believe in is that you are just a hole I can stick myself into."

With that, he pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise and he used this to gain access to her mouth, touching every part he could. He wrapped one arm around her waist, crushing her body to his, and with the other hand, grabbed her hair, and yanking it so that her head was thrown back. He smirked as his lips kissed down her jaw to her neck. "You want to see what I've been hiding, Mudblood? Do you really want me to show you how much I am repulsed by you?"

"Yes," she cried, tears in her eyes. "Please, yes!"

With her agreement then, he turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, keeping his arm around her waist. As much as he was disgusted with himself, he couldn't help but be turned on by this. She was so vulnerable and he was so in control, and if anything had carried on to the new Draco, it was the need for control. He latched onto her neck, sucking and licking it as she closed her eyes and tilted her neck to grant him better access.

His free hand pushed her robe down her shoulder, kissing the place it had been left. He could practically sense her frustration. He had started showing her how much he actually cared and that bothered her. He would have to be more careful. To prove his point, he bit her, breaking the skin. She whimpered in his arms.

"By the time I'm done with you, Granger," he said, untying the front of her robes, "you won't be able to walk. You'll forget all about Weasel and Potty. The only thing you'll remember is calling out my name."

"Yes, make me forget," she begged, trying to turn. He didn't let her. Instead, he took off her robe. Interestingly, he found that she had nothing on underneath, nothing but a lacy bra and matching knickers. Had she been expecting this to happen? Had this been her plan? "Please, make me forget."

He trailed his hand around to her face, sticking his finger into her hot mouth. She knew what he wanted from her and sucked on it. God, she knew what to do with that mouth. He could already feel himself reacting to this under his robes. He took his finger out and trailed down her neck to her breasts. He rubbed her through the lacy cotton, feeling her pebble nipples under his fingers. It pleased him to know the effect he clearly had on her.

He got an idea then, turning her to push her against his wall. He leaned forward, catching her nipples in his mouth through the material. She gasped at the pleasure of it. Hermione felt like she was on fire. She had come here for revenge, and now she was getting the sweetest kind. Draco knew what to do with his hand, and oh his mouth. She longed for it to be back on hers. She tangled her fingers through his blonder hair, trying to pull him back up, but he wouldn't move from her breast. After pulling down the strap with his teeth he ran his tongue over her nipple in a circle. She moaned at the pleasure. After spending sufficient attention on one, he turned to the other and did the same thing. Hermione reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall.

He gripped her thigh painfully. "Did I say you could do that?" he growled.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I – I," she started.

He gripped her thigh again. "What did I say, Granger?" he said. "Don't talk if I don't tell you to. Or I may have to punish you."

She didn't say anything, eyes still wide. Draco smiled to himself, pleased to have her like this. He was in complete control. He wanted to get back to what he was doing before. Kissing her lips, his hand trailed down to her knickers. "Do I make you wet, Granger?" he said against her lips. "Do I make you feel good?"

She stared at him as he pulled away, scared to answer. He smirked, and touched her cheek. "It's okay, tell me."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"How good do I make you feel?" he said, putting his hands down, feeling her slight bush. He touched around the place he knew she wanted him to. "Tell me!" he demanded when she closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"S-so good," she whispered.

"Better than Weasley?" he asked. And with those words, he flicked her clit once, watching her moan at the feel before sticking two of his fingers into her wet pussy. And God was she wet. He began pumping her fingers in and out of her, eliciting moan after moan. He felt himself getting even harder. With his other hand, he grabbed his wand and rid them of all their clothes. Her naked body pressed against his, making him have to fight for control.

"Y-yes," she said, her eyes still closed. "Please, Draco."

"Draco?" he growled, stopping his fingers buried deep in her. "Did I say you could call me Draco? Seems like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She quivered in fear. He smirked. "Hmm what should it be?" He thought about it and had the perfect solution. He took his fingers out and her lip quivered. He smirked, wondering if that was from fear or the need to have his fingers back in her.

He moved away from her slightly and fell to his knees. She looked at him in horror, wondering what he was going to do now. He smirked, as he looked her right in the eyes before leaning forward and running his tongue over her slit. He closed his eyes and tasted her. "Hmm you must be a filthy little Mudblood to be so wet," he said, licking his lips. "Mm so sweet." He didn't give her a chance to react to that. He leaned forward again, taking her clit into his mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure, hitting her head on the wall. She didn't care though. What he was doing, the way he was making her feel, she would take any pain.

His teeth brushed against her clit and she moaned, grabbing his hair, trying to push him into her. He grabbed her thighs, and squeezed hard enough to make her yelp in pain. She let go. He glowered at her. "This is for me, not you," he sneered. He waved his wand and she found her hands tied above her head. He knew she was afraid and that made him even harder. He knew he'd need release soon. But he wanted her to get as much out of this as possible. It was the least he could do for having to see him like this after what Weasley had put her through.

He smirked as he leaned forward again, this time thrusting his tongue into his wet pussy. Over and over again he thrust his expert tongue deeper into her. She was moaning and thrashing before him, coming apart. After a few more thrusts, she came hard. He lapped her up and stood, pressing his lips against hers. He felt her tongue lick his lower lip, tasting herself. He had never had any girl do that willingly.

"So you are a filthy little Mudblood, aren't you?" he smirked, cupping her breasts. He kissed her again before moving his head back to look her right in the eyes. "I am going to fuck you now," he said firmly. "I'm going to take you right here, right now, and when I'm done you won't even remember Weasley's name. You won't know anything but how it feels to have me in you. You will come begging for me to take you again and again every night."

She mumbled something but he didn't catch it. "What was that, Granger?" he smirked.

"Never," she said quietly.

He laughed at this. There was no conviction in her voice. He knew he had her already. He could already tell that Weasley wasn't a pleaser he was a taker. He wouldn't know how to please her, how to make her unravel. But Draco would show her what he was missing. "We'll see, Hermione," he said, pressing his lips to hers again as he aligned himself with her entrance. He had never been this hard before and Hermione hadn't even touched him. Watching her be pleased, knowing he was the one to make her come apart, it had been enough. His tongue rolled around with hers as he thrust himself deep into her ready pussy in one thrust. He wasn't going to go slow. He had to make good on his promise, and as it was, he knew he wouldn't last long if he did.

He moved his head back to stare into her eyes as he began to thrust into her, hard and fast. "Oh God," she moaned, not once letting her eyes waver. "Faster please."

He kissed her lightly. "As you wish," he said as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and started thrusting faster into her. She was moaning now, throwing her head back in pleasure. He growled at his own. "You're so tight!" he moaned.

He knew his release was coming but he wanted to make sure she came first. He moved his hand between them, finding her clit. Rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves, he thrust harder into her every time. She was screaming now, her voice full of lust and pleasure. He smirked and kept thrusting his hips. "Come with me baby," he whispered hoarsely. He rubbed her between them faster. Finally he felt her walls constrict around him.

"Draco," she screamed, his name falling from her lips in complete bliss.

He followed right after, her release the final touch for him. "Hermione," her name fell from his own lips as he came deep in her. He stayed in her still as they both panted against each other. She held her head up to look at him, smiling. "I knew you changed," she whispered.

"Did you?" he asked, smiling as well. "What was with the pretense then, love?"

"I – I wanted it to be like at Hogwarts," she admitted, blushing. "I used to fantasize what it would be like to be with you, the forbidden fruit and all that."

He chuckled at this. "And how was it?"

"Amazing," she said, leaning forward to meet his lips with hers.

"And Weasley?" he asked.

"Who?" she smirked. This made him smile even more. "Can you please unbind me now? I have a favor to return." She licked her lips.

He felt himself get hard just at the picture again. Soon he was ready to take her again. "Not just yet, love," he said, kissing her lips again as his hand rubbed circles on her clit again. "We're going again."


End file.
